battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chauchat
The (French: Fusil Mitrailleur Modele 1915 CSRG), more commonly known as the Chauchat was the standard light machine gun for the French Army during World War I. It was one of the first light, automatic rifle-caliber weapons designed to be carried and fired by a single operator and an assistant, without a heavy tripod or a team of gunners, setting a precedent for several subsequent 20th-century firearm projects, being a portable, yet full-power automatic weapon built inexpensively and in very large numbers. It is infamous for being prone to jamming and its heavy recoil. Despite this, records show the weapon was instrumental to modern tactics later in the war, especially for clearing machine gun nests and providing suppressive fire. The Chauchat combined a pistol grip, an in-line stock, a detachable magazine, and a selective fire capability in a compact package of manageable weight for a single soldier. Furthermore, it could be routinely fired from the hip and while walking. However, its many design flaws resulted in its replacement in both US and later French service by the BAR M1918 and , respectively.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chauchat Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 360 RPM |ammotype = 8mm Lebel |magazine = 20 rounds |reserve = 80 rounds |reload = 2.7s (Empty) 2.1s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 38 - 28 * 38 (0-18 meters) * 38 - 34.73 (18-19 meters) * 34.73 - 33.34 (19-20 meters) * 33.34 - 28 (20-35 meters) * 28 (35+ meters) |vel = 720 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1.2 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Telescopic) |spreadz = Low Weight 0.24 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) Telescopic 0.16 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2 (Static) 2.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.106 (Low Weight) -0.101 (Telescopic) |spreaddec = 12.75 (Low Weight) 5.05 (Telescopic) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Chauchat is a weapon introduced in Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass expansion for the Support class. Two variants are featured in the game. The Chauchat has higher damage but slower fire rate. Though offering a three-shot kill at close range, it is outperformed by many other light machine guns at longer ranges. Low Weight The Chauchat Low Weight is the default variant of the Chauchat. It is unlocked upon obtaining 50 kills with the Lewis Gun Suppressive and performing 75 resupplies. Telescopic The Chauchat Telescopic variant is unlocked upon obtaining 15 kills in round with the M1909 Benét–Mercié Telescopic as well as performing 10 kills with the Mortar. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Gladiator · Sho-Sho |group3 = Special |list3 = House of Bonaparte · House of Bourbon · House of Lancaster · House of Valois }} Gallery They Shall Not Pass Expanded Cover without logo.jpg|Chauchat in They Shall Not Pass expansion cover BF1 Chauchat 1.jpg|Chauchat in Battlefield 1: Official They Shall Not Pass Trailer Chauchat Low Weight BF1.jpg|Chauchat Low Weight Chauchat Telescopic BF1.jpg|Chauchat Telescopic Chauchat ADS BF1.jpg|Iron Sights Chauchat reload 1 BF1.jpg|Pulling the magazine out for a reload. Chauchat reload 2 BF1.jpg|Chauchat without a magazine (mid-reload). Chauchat reload 3 BF1.jpg|Inserting a new magazine Battlefield V |recoil1st = 1.2 |recoildec = 10.002 |spreadz = 0.24 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2 (Static) 2.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.106 |spreaddec = 12.75 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = }} The Chauchat is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. Singleplayer The Chauchat is a weapon featured in the Tirailleur singleplayer war story. It is the starting weapon in the chapter, Liberte. Friendly NPCs can also be seen holding the Chauchat though this is uncommon. Multiplayer The Chauchat is a light machine gun set to be added to multiplayer for the Support kit. It is planned to be introduced in a future chapter following Defying The Odds. Combined Arms The Chauchat also makes an appearance in Combined Arms where it can be found in the level Harbor Headquarters in a Supply Station in the Ruins. Gallery Chauchat Idle BF5.jpg Chauchat ADS BF5.jpg Chauchat Reload BF5.jpg Chauchat Reload 2 BF5.jpg Chauchat bipod BF5.jpg Trivia Battlefield 1 *The cover art of Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass features the weapon being carried by a French soldier. *Open slots in the Chauchat's magazine shows how many rounds are remaining, continuing the precedent set by the M1909 Benét-Mercié. References Category:Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield V